


Happy Mothers Day

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: Doctor Who, RPF - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson





	1. Chapter 1

Alex laughs through the tears and hugs each person as they come, her daughter being the last. She was confused when Salome sent a look Matt's way and she nearly scolded her before he approached her, taking her microphone from her hand and brushing his fingertips across the back of her neck. Salome shoos everyone besides her mother and Freema off stage, having them sit down. Freema squirms excitedly, having been in on the plan. Alex watches Matt, Salome in her arms and she smiles wide, her eyes becoming like saucers when he begins to sing.   
"I wasn't jealous before we met, now every man that I see is a potential threat!" He punches the air and jumps closer to Alex.   
"And I'm possessive it isn't nice! You heard me saying smoking was my only vice." He laughs softly at her shocked face.   
"But now it isn't true, now everything is new. And all I've heard, has overturned, I beg of you." Freema hands Alex her her microphone and she stands, walking up to him, putting a hand on his chest and lightly pushing him back as she walks to him and sings.   
"Don't go wasting your emotions. Lay all your love on me." He laughs and raises his hands in surrender. She continues.   
"It was like shooting a sitting duck, a little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck." He pretends to shoot her with bow and arrow.   
"I still don't know what you've done to me, a grown up woman should never fall so easily." She puts her hand over her forehead in mock defeat before walking closer to him and running her hand down his chest.  
"I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I sip my pride, I beg you dear." He walked her backwards, taking her waist and dipping her.  
"Don't go wasting your emotions, lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me." She laughs, he sets her right and they begin to shimmy in time with the other, one leaning forward one leaning back before switching. The crowd roars and loses it before Alex laughs and leans into Matt. He kisses the top of her head and Alex blushes softly and quiets the roaring.   
"Yes my darlings, you've speculated enough. Matt and I are a couple." They both laugh and the crowd practically dies when she looks up at him adoringly. He pulls away and boops her nose when she frowns. Instrumental for "A Whole New World" plays.  
"But Alex, couldn't we be so much more? Tell me princess when did you last let your heart decide." She gasps, covering her mouth and nearly drops the microphone when he bends down on one knee   
"Alex Kingston, my wonderful River Song, will you take this ring and travel with me as my wife?" He opens the tiny TARDIS sized box and it shows a sapphire blue coloured ring that glints off the stage lights. Alex tears up and Salome and Freema are excitedly whispering as the crowd holds their breath.   
"No." Alex says after a few moments and Matt's face falls before she smiles and finishes her sentence.   
"I will be your wife in reality, for I already am your wife in our Who world." He stands up happily and kisses her, picking her up and twirling as she laughs and tears run down her face. Salome walks up and hugs them both happily and tearful. Matt whispers,   
"Happy Mothers Day Alex."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt smirks at Alex and she rolls her eyes playfully.   
"Sexiest mum ever, huh?" He laughed and pulled her closer by her hips.   
"Well it's true." She smirked and leaned up to kiss him. Salome was asleep in the other room and Matt knew that if this went far, they had to be quiet. He also knew that that was hard for Alex. Quickly, Matt guided her to the bedroom of the hotel they were in.   
"Eager are we?" She turned them pushed him back on the bed, her climbing to straddle him. He laughed and she bent over, her dress sliding up. Matt growled when he felt nothing beneath the cloth.   
"No knickers Kingston? You naughty girl." She smirked and slid his shirt up and off before kissing his chest.   
"Always sweetie. Besides, I knew I had you after the q and a." He laughed again and flipped them to slide her dress up and easily over her massive curls. Throwing it off to the side, he bent down and kissed her softly. She ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed, kissing down her neck. Alex tilted her head and he bit softly, causing her to gasp. Her hands danced in between them and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down. Matt slid his hands up her sides and Alex shivered beneath him. She flipped them and he smirked at her. Cupping his member through his boxers, she pushed them down so there's nothing but skin on skin. She wrapped her small hand around his member, grinning as he bit his lip.   
"Each time feels like the first time with his majesty." Matt laughed breathlessly and leaned up to kiss her, resting against the headboard as she easily sunk onto him, using her hands on the headboard as leverage and they moaned as she adjusted. He gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and she bit her lip. Alex started a slow pace and Matt reached between them to brush against her clit. Biting her lip, she tilts her hips and speeds up. He builds her up and stills his thrusts right as he feels her inner walls clench. She groaned loudly and cursed.   
"Fuck, Matt." He smirked and leaned up to kiss her breathlessly, snapping his hips quickly and hitting that one sweet spot inside her, her orgasm coming quickly and in waves. He held her through and kept going, his orgasm coming moments after. They held each other, both completely sated.   
"Matt darling.." Alex starts warily. He looks over at her.  
"Yes my love?" She looks up and kisses Matts nose.   
"I'm pregnant." His eyes widen.


End file.
